


Into You.

by Abbypdg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Team Fluff, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypdg/pseuds/Abbypdg
Summary: They'd known each other since they were kids, and they knew better than anyone. Their love was scandalous, yet no one was aware of it.(Childhood friends/Modern AU) M for language and mature content.





	1. Prologue

It was a sunny day, even though the weather was nowhere as hot as it seemed. The trees were deep green, and the dirt looked damp. The feeling of the soft breeze on his skin made him shiver, and he didn’t like it. He preferred the hot weather, the heat and the vitamin D of the sun going through his pores. All bright colors, they reminded him of her. **  
**

Sasuke took a sip of his tea, his other hand was safely in his pocket and his gaze was lost in front of him.

He never thought he would be needing to think about his life so soon, to ponder about his decisions and his future. He had just begun college, and he loved his career; since he was a child, he always loved to read and write, so studying Literature and Creative Writing had always been his dream. He was sure about that part of his life; however, his personal issues were something else.

“Sorry I’m late!” A soft voice called.

He turned to greet her. The pink strands of her hair waved as she walked, and her bright green eyes were focused on him. She was wearing a red cotton dress, black tights and coat, and Timberland boots.

Sakura Haruno had always been oh so beautiful.

“It’s fine,” he assured her. “You’re here now.”

She sat beside him and grabbed the edge of her dress softly, her knees pressing together just the way they did when she was nervous. She kept her lips pressed in a thin line for a while, both of them just hearing the people around and soft barks away from their spot. She sighed twice before she spoke.

“Do you… really like me?”

She’d always been so bold with him. Sasuke stayed silent and then closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say it before?” She switched her gaze from his face to his lap.

“I didn’t think that was what you wanted.” He kept his voice calm, but he was terrified.

“You’re an idiot.”

He knew that very well.

He pushed his glasses back on his face with his free hand and the moment it went back to his pocket, a soft hand with trembling fingers held it tightly. It wasn’t the first time they held hands, but it was definitely the first time they did it as something more.

“I like you too, Sasuke.”

When he turned his head to watch her, all the guilty thoughts disappeared from his mind. Her pink cheeks, her plump lips and those freckles across her face were worth the disaster they had to go through.

He smiled at her, and they both knew where they belonged.


	2. Let’s keep it secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo here's chapter 1, thank you sm for the love in the prologue, I wasn't expecting any of that uwu I hope you guys like it!:)

sasuke02T7: *Picture* _A bowl of miso soup with tomato._ No description. Three tags: k_hatake03T7, sakura01T7, ramenaruto04T7. 204 likes.

…

_inoqueen10_ : no surprise.

_uchiha_shisui_ : tell my girl i love her uwu

_miki382_ : Tomato?

_chojilovesfood_ : where is that? looks yummy

 

~

 

Sasuke walked down the stairs of the building to go to his next class; he was wearing his earphones, so he couldn’t hear the cry Karin sent him while she tried to reach him. When she did, she punched him on the back, getting an annoyed growl at her.

 

“I’ve been screaming your name for five minutes, you dumbass!” She scolded him as he took his earphones off.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Have you checked the group chat in the last two hours?” He raised his eyebrow at her question. She shook her head and continued. “Anyways, Ino and Sakura are fighting and neither of them wants to listen to any of us. I don’t think they’ll make-up for tonight’s party.”

 

“Why?” Sasuke didn’t like when they fought, for they were _so_ dramatic and always made a huge deal about everything. Did they really have to fight on Juugo’s birthday?

 

“Ino brought him up.” The red-haired girl simply said.

 

“I’ll talk to Sakura.” He told her and started walking. He didn’t want to go to Professor Sarutobi’s lecture anyways. He looked for her name in his contacts, frowning when he remembered that she had changed her own name on his phone.

 

_Dark boi_ : ‘Hey, where are you?’

 

_Pinky baby_ : ‘car.’

 

He jogged to the parking lot, not minding the incessant buzzing of his phone in his pants—it was probably Naruto or the group chat. When he found the black 1969 Boss Mustang, and the crying girl inside of it, he walked toward the spot, glad he had found it before he had a heatstroke. Most people would say that she was a dumb girl with a really nice car; however, she was the smartest med student, and that car was her baby. She knew everything about that machine, and she made sure that everyone knew to not mess up with them.

 

Sasuke jumped into the car, cursing mentally when Leona Lewis started to sound loudly.

 

“I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love…” the pinkette was singing as well, and if she weren’t crying, she would’ve sounded amazing.

 

Sasuke knew better than to interrupt her, so he just took off his backpack and tossed it to the backseat. She kept singing and tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, tears kept coming out of her eyes and her cheeks were as red as her dress; he was glad she had the A/C on. If the weather outside was awful, he wouldn’t like to imagine the heat when they were surrounded by those leather seats.

 

“I’m staying at your place tonight,” she said while she turned the volume down. “I won’t attend a party knowing that she’s going to be there.”

 

“Not even for Juugo?” He asked.

 

She bit her lip, hesitant at his question. “I don’t know, she was really mean.”

 

“You brought up the Genma thing last time,” he reminded her softly, his arms open for her to rest on his chest. She did so, grabbing a tissue and cleaning her nose.

 

The pink-haired girl had been on a relationship with one of the guys in the football team back in high school, and it had been a complete disaster. She was left heartbroken and empty, yet renovated and wiser.

 

“I know, I apologized. She didn’t have to do it too.”

 

“You’re both the same, it was obvious she was going to do it.” Sasuke patted her back and rested his head on hers.

 

Sasuke and Sakura were best friends, and they knew each other better than anyone. If someone had to tell the other that they were wrong or made a mistake, it had to be one another. They’d been friends since elementary school, since they lived in the same neighborhood. Sasuke’s mother, Mikoto, always invited Sakura and her mom to have lunch or play dates for the kids; the pinkette had grown to love Itachi as an older brother as well, along with Shisui—even though since she turned 17, he liked to flirt and tease her a lot. Naruto joined them in middle school, and the three of them had been inseparable ever since. They used to go and train karate at Kakashi’s, who was friends with Shisui and Itachi—that’s how Team 7 was created. As they grew up, Karin, Ino, Suigetsu, Shikamaru and the rest joined them as a group, but they kept hanging out as the little family they were.

 

“Do you think I should talk to her first?” She wondered while she inhaled the masculine scent of his body; it made her feel like home.

 

“I think you should calm down for a minute.” He replied.

 

The stayed there for a while, Sasuke made sure they were listening to songs she loved; he closed his eyes and kept rubbing her back just the way she liked it.

 

Not so much time later, a tap on the window knocked them out of their little bubble of peace. Sakura sat back on her seat and brushed off the mascara around her eyes. Ino was there with swollen eyes and bruised lips—probably from biting them. The pinkette looked at her and opened the car door.

 

“Can we talk?” Asked the blonde with harsh voice. Sakura nodded in response and got out of the car.

 

They started talking, and Sasuke looked at them while they did so. He wondered if he looked like that with Naruto, for they always had arguments too. He wandered for a moment, until the girls embraced themselves in a tight hug while they laughed soundly. He smirked and texted Karin that the problem was solved, and they were definitely attending.

 

When he looked back at them again, Sakura slapped Ino’s arm and blushed profusely; the blond laughed and threw a glance at him, then a wink and a smirk. He frowned, confused. The girls said their goodbyes and Sakura got into the car again.

 

“We’ll go to grab some lunch.” She stated and started the engine.

 

He didn’t complain.

 

~

 

sakura01T7: *Picture* _The girl sitting on a table inside a restaurant, she was resting her chin on her hand and looked at the window to her side._ Description: “I always have the best time with you K.” One tag: k_hatake03T7. 240 likes.

…

_ramenaruto04T7_ : thanks for the invite sakura>:(

_yoshikawa_diary229_ : wasn’t she dating sasuke?:0

_ten_ten_1010_ : He’s a really good photographer!

_sakura01T7_ : @ten_ten_1010 i know right?<3

_reduzumaki_ : crush my face with your thighs

 

~

 

Naruto snorted when he heard Shikamaru and the squad’s bet.

 

“What makes you think I’ll say yes to that?” The Uzumaki asked, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

 

“Because if you win, we’ll pay one month of ramen at Ichiraku’s.” Shikamaru answered with a smirk.

 

Naruto swallowed hard. What could possibly go wrong anyways? He just had to make their best friends kiss and he would win the bet. Naruto was really aware of their feelings for each other—everyone, actually. The only ones who didn’t were themselves. He still hesitated, he didn’t want to mess things up between them, for he knew how stubborn they were.

 

“You have a month, and don’t worry, we’ll know if something happens.” Sai added with a mischievous look.

 

“I really think this is dumb, they’ve been in love since they were in diapers,” Karin snorted. “How do you expect this idiot to bring them together in such a short time?”

 

“You don’t know what he’s capable of.” Suigetsu laughed.

 

“They just need a little push.” Neji nodded. “I’m in.”

 

“Guys, I’m not sure,” Naruto sighed. “They’re my best friends…”

 

“I’ll help you.”

 

Ino’s voice came from behind him and she took a seat next to him; she was grinning and locked her left arm with Naruto’s right.

 

“Why?” Juugo asked her. She tried to not pay attention to how cute he looked with a birthday hat.

 

“I want my best friend to be with the man she loves,” she replied, sure of herself. “Also, I happen to love him as my little bro as well, so I think they should be together. Just like Neji said, they need a little push.”

 

No one could deny that she was right. Not even Naruto. He sighed one last time and bit his lip; he was still having a battle with himself about the pros and cons.

 

“Two months.” Choji’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Deal.”

 

~

 

sasuke02T7: *2 pictures* _A pink-haired girl leaning by the bridge, a blond guy pointing at the cherry blossom trees on the other side of the lake. Two pairs of Timberland boots in front of each other, one pair smaller._ No description. Two tags: ramenaruto04T7, sakura01T7. 357 likes.

…

_anakrlns_ : beautiful

_hyuuganej1_ : let’s all wear matching outfits but don’t tell naruto

_sharkboiii69_ : @hyuuganej1 seconded

_uchiha_shisui_ : sakura pls dump him and date me

_ramenaruto04T7:_ @hyuuganej1 @sharkboiii69 >:(


End file.
